


Don't You Hate Me or Something?

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluffy Ending, I love you's, Idiots in Love, Oneshot, Really quick to be saying I love you but who cares, The 100 (TV) Season 1, day trip, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A season 1 AU where Bellamy avoids Clarke after their Day Trip excursion and the confusion that ensues.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Don't You Hate Me or Something?

**Author's Note:**

> Super quick oneshot to try and mix things up. Thank you to [ QueenOfTheWallflowers ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/pseuds/QueenoftheWallflowers) for helping me find a good prompt website. I cannot thank you enough!! 
> 
> The prompt for this was   
> Clarke: Do you hate me or something?  
> Bellamy: Not at all. I'm actually quite in love with you, really. 
> 
> Enjoy! Kudos and comments motivate me to write:)

It starts with the trip they take out to the bunker. Clarke can’t help the affection she starts to feel for him afterwards. But it’s not just her. Who wouldn’t start to care for the apparent asshole that actually worries about everyone more than he lets on. She’s not stupid, she’s read studies done on pre-apocalyptic earth. Near death experiences are enough to cause anyone to bond, without factoring in the fact that they’ve essentially been co-parenting a bunch of teenagers together. It’s not abnormal. It would happen to _anyone_.

She’s not special, what they have isn’t special, it’s just a natural cause of the absurd circumstances they’ve been put in.

If she repeats this to herself enough times, she thinks she might even start to believe it herself.

She’s rolling bandages in the dropship a few days later, pondering on all of this. Despite what she thought was the start of a connection between them, he’s been avoiding her. Constantly walking around shirtless, as if to spite her, show her everything she can’t ever have. His harem is constantly following him around, and she swears he’s almost aggressively moving through girls now.

Clarke’s convinced she’s going slightly crazy.

But what else is new.

Octavia wanders in later, hopping up onto the table next to her, grabbing a fresh roll to toss around. Clarke rolls her eyes but can’t find it in herself to comment.

“What’s up?” She nudges at her friend’s thigh in between a roll and Octavia chuckles.

“Well, my idiot brother,” A scoff from Clarke, “Don’t laugh, you wouldn’t even deny it if I asked.” Clarke rolls her eyes but admits defeat, waiting for Octavia to push on. “He cut himself pretty bad on that hunting trip today but he won’t come in to you about it. Can you fix him?” Her legs are swinging from the table in that carefree way that only Octavia can manage on a planet with death at every turn.

She grabs a roll of bandages and some antibacterial cream they have from the Ark before she storms out of the dropship to find him talking with Miller on the other side of camp. He sees her before she gets to him, trading some quick words with Miller before he’s turning to her, an eyebrow raised, expression expectant.

“How can I help our resident Princess today?” She doesn’t even dignify it with a response, just grabs the hand underneath his arm. He hisses, jumping back. “What the hell Clarke?”

“Octavia told me about your hand, asshole. I’m just here to make sure you don’t get an infection and die prematurely on this hell of a planet.” He chuckles at that, seceding his hand to her.

“Who knew you cared about my lifespan.” She scoffs at him and he just chuckles at the expression.

“I happen to care about all of your miserable lives.” She swears he flinches, a look of hurt in his eyes, but within a second he’s back to his panty-dropping smirk.

“Good to know,” A gruffness in his voice that wasn’t there before. He takes a step back, his hand not moving, and she realizes how close they were before.

“I’m almost done, don’t worry, you don’t have to be near me any longer.” She finishes wrapping the bandage about the cut, and immediately steps away. “Come to me next time you get hurt, I don’t have time for house calls.”

She definitely doesn’t think about the ache in her chest the rest of the day at his apparent disgust at being around her. Definitely doesn’t think about the fact that five minutes after she’s been back in the dropship, she notices him pulling Bree into his tent, emerging later with tousled hair and no shirt. Certainly doesn’t shed a few tears alone in her tent later.

She hasn’t had a period on the ground yet. That’s definitely where all this emotion is coming from. Her cycle’s returning to normal. This jealousy is just a result of that.

~~

The cycle continues. Bellamy ignores her, Clarke finally gets to sleep at night and all she can think about is that, and the pain he causes. So she works harder. If she’s exhausted enough when she gets to bed, she won’t have time to think about it.

The dropship is perfectly organized the second day after she decides to exhaust herself. Everything’s been scrubbed clean and she has no doubt that it’s as sterile as it’s possible to be on earth with limited supplies.

She’s the last one to go to bed at night, excluding whoever’s on guard duty, and one of the first awake, always helping with breakfast.

No one says anything. And it’s better that way, it truly is. Having friends got Wells killed. Getting close to Finn just ended in hurting Raven. Octavia’s too preoccupied with Lincoln and avoiding Bellamy to worry about what Clarke is doing.

Bellamy wants nothing to do with her.

She almost craves the safety of the loneliness in isolation compared to this alienation. Constantly surrounded by people, but so, so alone.

The work load changes every day, busier days coming with more stupidity among the kids. Octavia’s helping her in the dropship on a particularly busy day. It’s later in the evening, the sun just about to dip below the horizon, some kids already in their tents, readying for bed. A few others are still around the fire, joking and laughing, trading stories.

It would hurt if she wasn’t so focused.

“Clarke?” Octavia calls suddenly. Clarke answers with a hum, not looking up. “Clarke, you’re shaking.”

Clarke looks up then, about to chuckle, but Octavia’s serious, and the sudden awareness hits her all at once. She hadn’t eaten today, barely slept last night. Her last thought is that it’s all Bellamy’s fault, really.

~~

“You gotta wake up princess, come on.” A hand is threading through her hair, and she vaguely recognizes being in her bed. She tries to open her eyes, but isn’t used to the light, and groans instead, stretching her body out along the bed.

A sudden kiss to her forehead. “Oh thank god. Don’t scare me like that again.” She opens her eyes to find none other than Bellamy Blake leaning over her with a worried expression on his face.

She musters a glare in his direction, swatting his hand away. “I thought you were avoiding me.”

He looks ashamed, looking down, but taking her hand in his regardless.

“Yeah.” He admits it quietly, barely more than a whisper.

“Then get out Bellamy. You don’t get to care when I’m exclusively about to die.” He scoffs, looks ready to retort, but Octavia coughs from out of the corner of the tent.

“You collapsed from exhaustion, and I’m assuming the fact that you hadn’t consumed anything all day didn’t help.” Clarke lays her head back, closing her eyes again.

She doesn’t anticipate his hand brushing down her face this time, has no reason to, but she still scrunches up her nose. He just laughs, bopping it with his finger.

“You can’t do that princess,” Bellamy says, voice soft. She sits up suddenly, arms crossed, ready to fight.

“You don’t get to decide what I can and can’t do, Bellamy.” He sighs. Octavia leaves the tent silently.

“Let’s not have this fight right now. Lay back down.” She glares from across the bed. He raises an eyebrow in silent challenge. All of the sudden, he’s lunging for her. She squeals, and he just laughs wholeheartedly as he lays her down, his body on top of hers so she can’t move. They both laugh until they seem to concurrently realize the position they’re in.

“This isn’t fair Bellamy. Don’t do this.” There are tears in her voice, threatening to spill over from her eyes.

“Clarke…” His voice is impossibly soft as he pushes a piece of hair behind her ear.

“Don’t you hate me or something? Please don’t do this Bellamy.” He places a kiss on her forehead and she groans inwardly.

A smile on his lips, “Not at all.” A pregnant silence. “I’m actually quite in love with you, really.”

She freezes, and his smile immediately disperses.

“Don’t say that. You don’t mean it Bellamy. Don’t say it unless you mean it.” He exhales, the smile suddenly back.

“I’m so sorry Clarke, I just. Couldn’t do that to you. Couldn’t imagine you feeling that way for me, and then you passed out and I realized I couldn’t go my whole life loving you and not saying it.” She takes a quick breath, and all the sudden he’s kissing her and kissing her and her hands are in his hair and it’s just as soft as she imagined.

~~

Later, when they’re laying in bed together, his arm across her waist, her back against his chest, she whispers the words back. “I love you.”


End file.
